


Complicidad para ser un frente unido

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [127]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adoption, Breakfast, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Costumes, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Georg Listing, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Hangover, Hormones, Married Life, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Pets, Pregnancy, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, Smoking, adopting pets
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 116] Que en esencia, se complementan más de lo que se les da crédito.





	Complicidad para ser un frente unido

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente fluff~

**Complicidad para ser un frente unido**

 

—¡Katsche, ma!

—Sí, Klaus. Kazte, no Katsche —corrigió Georgie a su hijo, que esa mañana en particular había amanecido parlanchín a morir y no paraba de señalar al gatito negro que Gustav había rescatado dos semanas atrás y que ya se encontraba fuera de la franja de peligro.

Lo suyo les había costado a ambos, puesto que los primeros diez días había sido un despertar constante a altas horas de la madrugada para alimentarlo con gotero y cerciorarse de que tenía el calor suficiente para no despertar aterido en las mañanas. En cierto modo, una vuelta a los días en que Klaus había sido un recién nacido y su paranoia había estado al tope. Su esfuerzo rindió frutos, y pronto el pequeño gatito empezó a abrir los ojos y a aceptar el tazón de leche en donde hundía el hocico y se manchaba hasta lo indecible.

El mejor de sus progresos fue cuando por fin cruzó la línea de cría y se convirtió en un minino curioso que exploró sus nuevos territorios con dosis iguales de curiosidad y cautela, pues los otros gatos de Franziska le estaban al acecho y le vigilaban desde lo alto para impedirle el sobrepasarse. Por ello fue que Georgie sugirió recluirlo en su habitación, al menos mientras no había nadie en casa para cuidarlo, y por ello no era ninguna sorpresa cuando al regresar luego de un día de trabajo agotador, el primero que saliera a recibirlos fuera el pequeño gato maullando ya por su comida.

Siendo Gustav quien lo había descubierto, fue suya la obligación de darle un nombre temporal mientras decidían qué hacer con él, por lo que éste se la pensó bastante, y aprovechando que una vez limpió su pelaje demostró ser negro y sedoso como pocos, se decantó sin muchos problemas por un clásico que no tenía fallos: Pantera.

A su parecer, mejor ese que un nombre ridículo de persona, como había ocurrido con Boris… Y sólo de traer a colación ese nombre, Gustav se estremeció por los pésimos recuerdos que guardaba de ese gato en particular.

Por supuesto, entre Boris y Pantera las diferencias no podían ser más evidentes, puesto que ahí donde Boris había sido blanco y esponjoso con ojos azules, Pantera era negro, con el pelo corto y ojos verdes que a Gustav no dejaban de recordarle a los que tenía la obstetra de Georgie, aunque antes muerto que confesárselo a ésta o comentarlo con la misma doctora. Había comparaciones que mejor era mantener para uno y no compartirlas jamás ni aun en medio de una tortura.

En todo caso, Pantera también demostró tener un carácter diferente al que había tenido Boris con él, puesto que Gustav todavía no olvidaba la rivalidad que había existido entre él y el gato, siendo éste último quien llevaba las de ganar en su eterno antagonismo al orinarse en su cajón de calcetines y destruir sólo aquellos objetos que le habían pertenecido exclusivamente a él, jamás algo de Bianca, a quien en su momento había considerado como única ama y señora. Pantera por el contrario era un gato mimoso que adoraba cuando al terminar de alimentarlo Gustav se lo colocaba contra el pecho y juntos veían alguna película para cerrar la tarde, y que además se frotaba cariñoso contra su barbilla a la menor oportunidad.

Hasta su maullido era diferente, pues Gustav recordaba con dolorosa claridad los llamados agresivos con los que Boris se dirigía a él, y en cambio Pantera reservaba para su persona un maullido dulce que pronto aprendió a diferenciar si se trataba de comida, bebida, o necesidad de afecto.

Decir que el pequeño gatito se había hecho un espacio en el corazón de Gustav era poco, pero era lo único que el baterista admitía en voz alta porque para quien quisiera escucharlo, en sus planes todavía estaba el buscarle un hogar adecuado y deshacerse de él en la brevedad posible.

—Buenos días —entró Gustav a la cocina, donde Georgie estaba ya en los últimos pasos de preparar desayuno para todos, mientras que Klaus estaba sentado en su sillita y observaba a Pantera comer croquetas remojadas en leche de su tazón en un rincón.

—Buenos días a ti también, dormilón —le besó Georgie de pasada mientras untaba un par de tostadas con mermelada, y recibía a cambio una palmadita en el trasero—. El café ya está listo. ¿Puedes prepararme una taza? Y no olvides-…

—El termo, lo sé —respondió Gustav, ya manos a la obra mientras sacaba las tazas correspondientes de la alacena y se ponía a ello haciendo no sólo para él y Georgie, sino también para Franziska y Frederick, quienes no tardarían en bajar y unírseles en aquella mañana.

Hablando de los planes que cada uno tenía para ese día (mientras que Gustav iba ir directo a la casa para hablar con el electricista que iba a unírseles al equipo, Georgie en cambio tenía que llevar a Klaus a la guardería y ocuparse de pasar a un par de tiendas para empezar la compra de regalos navideños), pronto estuvieron sentados a la mesa y comentando de pasada que Pantera tenía ya pendiente una cita con la veterinaria para sus primeras vacunas.

—Después de todo, es tu gato —dijo Georgie con sorna, y Gustav se atragantó un poco con el trozo de tostada todavía sin masticar que tenía en la boca.

—No es mi gato —dijo tras aclararse la garganta—. Sólo cuido de él hasta que podamos encontrarle un hogar que sea el adecuado para él. Y eso no es pretexto para no tener sus vacunas al día y asegurarnos de su salud.

—Sigue diciéndote eso… —Finalizó Georgie ese tema al recoger su plato y ocuparse en lavarlo.

Para entonces Klaus ya había terminado con su comida, y también con el babero que Georgie le había puesto para que no se manchara la ropa, y los pocos trozos que habían caído al suelo eran bocadillos que tanto Maxi como Neo no tardaron en limpiar con la lengua.

—Nuestra familia sí que ha crecido, ¿eh? —Le chanceó Georgie cuando de pasada su la pequeña protuberancia en su vientre compitió con Klaus, Gustav, y las tres mascotas que ahora dependían de ellos.

—Muy graciosa —replicó Gustav con sarcasmo, pero fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir mientras se agachaba para coger a Pantera con una mano y se lo pegaba al pecho, listo para llevarlo consigo al veterinario aprovechando que le quedaba de camino a la casa.

Su ajetreada mañana se vio recompensada cuando al salir por la puerta principal Georgie, ya cargada hasta las cejas con sus propios pendientes y Klaus caminando a su lado, le besó en los labios una última vez antes de que cada uno se dirigiera a su propio automóvil y despedirse con la promesa de verse en la tarde.

Que con un día que se presagiaba como pesado, era lo que ambos más anhelaban.

 

—Me temo que Pantera no es un él, sino un ella —dijo la veterinaria tras escasos dos minutos de examinar al gato y concluir que su estado de salud era óptimo—. Por lo demás, está creciendo como es debido y parece haberse adaptado a la perfección a su nuevo entorno.

—¿Ella? —Repitió Gustav, que abrió los ojos cómicamente grandes al percatarse de la confusión—. Pero yo… Uhm, cuando lo revisé…

—A veces puede confundirse. Es más fácil con los perros, pero con los gatos puede haber errores si no se es experto. Le puede ocurrir a cualquiera.

—Oh. Pues vaya… Supongo que lo que importa al final es que tenga salud —murmuró Gustav, acariciando la cabecita de Pantera y recibiendo a cambio un ronroneo rítmico que expresaba cuánto afecto recíproco había entre ambos.

Al chequeo de rutina le siguieron las vacunas, y finalizado eso le entregó la veterinaria a Gustav una cartilla de vacunación en donde por primera vez apareció la prueba irrefutable de que Pantera había entrado en sus vidas quizá para no salir jamás.

—Pantera Schäfer —leyó Gustav el nombre del registro, seguido con una fecha próxima para su siguiente dosis de vacunas—. Muchas gracias por todo.

—No hay de qué —le despidió la veterinaria, y así Gustav salió con el gato, mejor dicho, con la gata en brazos y confundido en lo más profundo de su corazón.

¿En verdad iba a ser dueño de una gata? Él, a quien los felinos dejaban indiferente en el mejor de los casos y que ya antes había tenido una terrible experiencia de la que todavía no se recuperaba. Pero entonces Pantera maulló contra su pecho y lo supo.

Sólo tenía que corroborarlo con Georgie.

 

—De hecho, había dado por sentado que Pantera era nuestro gato. Bueno, tu gato en el sentido de que era a contigo con quien había creado un vínculo, pero nuestro en el sentido familiar, no sé si me explico… —Dijo Georgie muchas horas después, cuando luego de un largo día por fin se reunieron bajo el mismo techo.

Acompañando a Gustav a fumarse un cigarrillo incluso si para ella ese placer culposo le estaba vedado, Georgie permanecía apartada del baterista, y envuelta en una gruesa manta porque afuera las temperaturas estaban bajo cero y tampoco quería pescar un resfriado de campeonato.

—Es que… —Gustav miró al cielo y clavó la vista en las nubes que se arremolinaban ahí presagiando nieve para la temporada—. Yo nunca quise un gato, ¿vale? Demasiados malos recuerdos como para ser dueño de uno.

—¿Por Boris?

—Por Boris —confirmó Gustav, que todavía rechinaba los dientes cuando recordaba cómo una de sus camisetas favoritas había sido la elegida por ese gato para hacerla trizas con sus garras—. No sé qué clase de vendetta personal tenía ese gato en contra mía, pero me odiaba y lo odiaba, era completamente mutuo ese sentimiento. Y el que Bianca lo protegiera tanto era lo que a veces más me enfurecía. Daba igual cuántas veces cagara fuera del arenero o que nos despertara de madrugada porque se estaba paseando por el librero y tirando todo a su paso, porque Bianca se lo perdonaba todo. Claro, porque eran siempre cosas mías las que acababan en la basura y nunca las suyas…

—Deduzco que no pediste la custodia del gato cuando se separaron…

—Joder, no. Incluso si Bianca me lo hubiera dado alegando que le traía recuerdos de nuestra relación, creo que antes que traerlo conmigo lo abandonaba en el primer callejón que encontrara. Maldito Boris —dijo Gustav, propinándole una profunda calada a su cigarrillo y encendiendo la punta contra el firmamento—. Por una parte entiendo que Boris y Pantera son dos gatos diferentes, ¿pero quién me asegura que Pantera no se convertirá en un demonio a las primeras de cambio? Por todo lo que sé, hoy se acurruca contra mi pecho al dormir la siesta y mañana me clava las garras.

—Lo dudo —dijo Georgie, acomodándose mejor la manta sobre los hombros—. Es igual con los perros: El carácter es el mismo siempre, y desde que son cachorros te puedes hacer una idea de su temperamento. Y créeme, si Pantera se comportara siquiera una décima parte de como lo hizo el tal Boris, yo misma ya la habría llevado al refugio de animales más cercano. Pero… no ha sido el caso. Pantera se ha llevado bien no sólo con nosotros y Klaus, y Diox sabe que Klaus puede ser un poco brusco al abrazarla, pero Pantera se lo tolera… Y también tolera a los perros y ellos a ella.

—¿Y tu punto es…?

Georgie no se fue por las ramas. —Que quizá, si tú estuvieras de acuerdo, podríamos adoptarla oficialmente… Darle un hogar como el que merece.

Gustav resopló. —Ni siquiera nosotros tenemos un hogar en estos momentos.

—Sabes bien a qué me refiero.

—Seh… Lo sé.

Golpeando la boquilla de su cigarro, Gustav observó las cenizas caer y esparcirse por efecto del frío viento que había comenzado a soplar y que presagiaba el inicio de una tormenta. La visión efímera de aparición y desaparición le hizo pensar en el futuro que le aguardaba a Pantera si no la adoptaban, y que seguro incluiría un refugio, semanas en una jaula, y al final el cruel desenlace… Ya antes Tom había sacado a Capper de ese destino, al igual que lo había hecho Georgie con Maxi, y tal vez ahora era su turno de aportar un grano de arena al mundo y abrirle las puertas de su casa (y corazón) a una pequeña gatita que sólo quería afecto y un hogar…

—Digamos que… está en periodo de prueba y se queda —dijo Gustav por último, un tanto asustado de lo que la vida con Pantera les deparaba, pero no por ello menos convencido de que era lo correcto.

Y sólo pedía que la perspectiva se mantuviera.

 

Las fiestas decembrinas de ese año pusieron pausa a las obras antes de lo que a Gustav y a Georgie les hubiera gustado, pero ya que ambos entendían ese sentimiento de querer pasar el tiempo con sus familias, no rechistaron al momento de pagar sueldos y agregar un bono extra por la temporada cuando aquel sábado a mediodía cerraron la casa hasta enero, cuando las remodelaciones se reanudaran.

Para entonces estaban a menos de una semana de Navidad, y con poco menos que la mitad de los regalos comprados y sin planes concretos de cuál sería la cena que cocinarían ese año, por lo que el pánico no tardó en subir a niveles de preocupación.

Sorprendiendo a todos, pero sobre todo a sí mismo, Gustav se ofreció a remediar el asunto de la cena, pues le había cogido un gusto a la cocina que antes no existía, y el prospecto de elaborar por su cuenta desde cero una cena con tres platillos y postre incluido le tentaba de maneras que sólo su batería y una canción nueva habían logrado en el pasado.

Su ayuda favoreció a que Georgie pudiera terminar de hacer las compras, y que con tiempo pudiera sentarse en el piso de la sala a envolver los regalos y decorarlos tal como ella quería.

—¿Hay algo aquí para mí? —Preguntó Gustav al unírsele, coger una caja grande y sacudirla para tratar de adivinar su contenido.

—Un par de suéteres y unos guantes de cuero —dijo Georgie, usando diestra las tijeras sobre un pliego de papel en color rojo y dorado—. También aproveché para comprar el regalo que me darás este año, y cariño, tienes un gusto exquisito en relojes.

—Menos mal —ironizó Gustav su ocurrencia—. ¿Qué tal Klaus, qué le has comprado?

—Ropa sobretodo. Mamá prometió traerle varios regalos, juguetes sobre todo, y lo mismo tus padres, así que no tenía sentido hacer lo mismo. Más falta le hacen camisetas térmicas que figuras de acción.

—Ah, seguro que mis padres tenían esas mismas charlas cuando yo era un crío, pero la desilusión de abrir un paquete gigantesco y encontrar adentro ropa para la nieve era insuperable. Todavía tengo pesadillas con ese momento.

—Klaus todavía está pequeño como para pensar eso. Conociéndolo, se divertirá más jugando con las cajas y el papel roto que con los juguetes que le den.

Como si quisiera ser profeta de esas palabras, Klaus continuó jugando con una serie de cajitas que Georgie había comprado para guardar regalos pequeños, y que en esos momentos el bebé utilizaba para crear construcciones y luego derrumbarlas entre gorgoreos de emoción.

Entre sus vocalizaciones ya había palabras sueltas que Gustav y Georgie entendían sin problemas y en donde identificaban ‘mamá’, ‘papá’, los nombres de los perros, el de Franziska y el de Frederick, además de otras vocablos sueltos que referían a comida y objetos cotidianos, pero nada que pudiera entenderse tal cual como lenguaje complejo en orden y con los elementos adecuados. Gustav seguido se preguntaba si sus habilidades estaban por debajo de la media y le atacan los nervios, pero Georgie lo tranquilizaba al recordarle que Klaus se estaba desarrollando acorde a su edad, y que no había de qué preocuparse.

Con todo…

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Klaus? ¿Una caja? Caja —repitió levantando una y aguardando a que su hijo repitiera detrás de él.

—¿Pa?

—Di ‘caja’, Klaus.

—Maweha.

—Caaajaaa —enunció Gustav con exageración en las vocales, y a su lado, Georgie rió entre dientes.

—Déjalo —dijo—. Ya aprenderá a hablar a su tiempo. No tienes por qué forzarlo antes de que él mismo decida cuándo está listo.

—Lo dice la que quiere enseñarle a ir al retrete antes de que cumpla los dos años.

—Corrección, Gustav querido, lo dice la que tres de cada cuatro mañanas tiene que cambiar pañales apenas despertar y antes de su taza de café.

—Ouch…

—Exacto.

—Gaja —dijo Klaus de pronto para romper la tensión, y Gustav apenas dio crédito a sus oídos.

—Caja, Klaus. Es caja.

—Gaja.

—Mejor eso que nada, ¿eh? —Dijo Frederick, que venía por delante de Franziska y traía arrastrando consigo un enorme árbol con el que decorarían la sala.

Desde su posición en el suelo, Klaus se olvidó de las cajas con las que jugaba y observó extasiado el enorme árbol que todavía desprendía el aroma del bosque y bañaba la estancia.

—Es enorme —dijo Gustav con la misma expresión de asombro que su hijo—. ¿Pero era realmente necesario?

—Claro que sí —respondió Franziska, que entró después que Frederick a la habitación y venía cargando infinidad de bolsas en donde presuntamente traía los regalos para la familia—. Es la primera Navidad de Klaus y merece celebrarla como es debido.

—Técnicamente es la segunda —dijo Georgie.

—Ya, pero la primera en la que podrá participar activamente —insistió Franziska, que no podía desvivirse más por su adorado sobrino y se notaba—. Así que he planeado toda una variedad de actividades para él, desde cocinar galletas hasta llevarlo al mercado y tomarle una fotografía con San Nikolaus. Haremos todo el paquete para hacer de esta una Navidad inolvidable.

Obviando el explicarle a su hermana que Klaus todavía no cumplía ni los dos años y que difícilmente podría recordar ese diciembre a la vuelta de los años, Gustav mejor optó por callar, pues noches atrás Frederick había salido con él a fumarse un cigarrillo y le había revelado que los trámites de la adopción se habían estancado sin más remedio. De la criatura que estaba en proceso de ser suya ya hacía meses que no tenían noticias, y la abogada que llevaba el caso les había llamado justo esa semana para informarles que de momento estaban muy por debajo en la lista de espera, que al menos pasarían otros dos años antes de ascender, y que lo sentía mucho, pero era todo lo que podía hacer por ellos de momento.

Si bien Franziska no lo había hablado con él ni había dado muestras de haber recibido semejante noticia, había algo artificioso en su sonrisa cuando se empecinaba en ser ella quien le leyera a Klaus su cuento de buenas noches o cuando se ofrecía a ayudar a Georgie en tareas tan simples como cocinarle un puré de manzana o darle un baño.

Al hablar con Georgie de aquello, la misma bajista le había confirmado sus sospechas de que Franziska se había estado comportando un tanto melancólica cuando nadie la miraba o creía no estar dentro de la visión de nadie, y Gustav se dolía por su hermana, siendo que él ya iba por un segundo hijo (con toda franqueza, dos que no había planeado en lo absoluto por mucho que los amara) cuando era ella quien moría por tener una pequeña criatura en brazos.

Dado que era ella quien no tenía problemas para procrear sino Frederick, era que Gustav se temía el peor desenlace para ellos, pues si bien no albergaba dudas de la fortaleza de su unión y el amor que les daba poder, sí sabía de lo jodido que podía ser el destino para convertir una partícula de arena en una montaña. Por falta de oportunidad era que no le había preguntado directamente a Franziska si además de la adopción habían considerado la opción de una inseminación artificial, pero Georgie lo disuadió de ello al recordarle que era un asunto en extremo privado y que más valía esperar a que de la boca de la propia Franziska saliera aquel comentario antes que de la suya.

Entre lo uno y lo otro, lo que sí quedó patente era que Franziska satisfacía al menos de momento su necesidad de cariño por un bebé con Klaus, y eso planteaba problemas diferentes con las remodelaciones de su casa marchando viento en popa y una fecha cercana de mudanza que pondría fin a aquel arreglo doméstico en el que todos ellos estaban inmersos.

Suspirando para alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, Gustav cogió a Klaus en brazos y se alzó con él del suelo para despejar el camino y permitirle a Frederick colocar el árbol de Navidad al lado de la chimenea, justo donde Franziska lo quería.

—¿A que es bonito, Klaus? ¿Verdad que sí?

El bebé no perdió oportunidad en extender sus dedos regordetes y coger una de las ramas que apuntaba en su dirección.

—¿Abu?

—Árbol de Navidad, Klaus. O pino, si prefieres ser purista.

—Algo me dice que serás de esos padres que intenta enseñarles a sus hijos álgebra al primer día de primaria —dijo Frederick a modo de broma, pero Gustav se le adelantó.

—Nah. Pasé álgebra con mucha dificultad. La genio de la familia es Georgie, ella se graduó un año antes que todos nosotros, y con honores, debo decir.

—Lo suyo me costó, así que la moraleja de esta historia es que el trabajo duro traer consigo sus recompensas —apuntó Georgie, todavía ocupada envolviendo regalos pero dándole el toque final al que parecía ser el último de ellos. Al menos de momento.

Entre charla y bocadillos de queso que Franziska preparó para todos, los cuatro se pusieron manos a la obra para decorar el árbol de Navidad, empezando los las luces, las esferas, las líneas luminosas, y otros tantos adornos que se habían comprado específicamente con esa finalidad. Klaus incluso les ayudó al poner un par de adornos, y también fue a quien le otorgaron el honor de colocar la estrella en la rama más alta antes de conectar el sistema eléctrico y dedicarse a la muda contemplación del árbol en todo su esplendor.

—‘nito —expresó Klaus su parecer, y aunque le faltó una sílaba para que tuviera significado real, Gustav no pudo evitar estrecharlo fuerte contra su pecho y besarle la rubia cabecita.

—Sí, Klaus —dijo en voz baja, sobrecogido por la belleza del árbol—. Es muy bonito.

Y lo era en verdad.

 

La entrada triunfal de Georgie a su segundo trimestre incluyó despertar una mañana con un bulto prominente que no había estado ahí la noche anterior y un fuerte deseo por comer cerezas en una temporada en la que no era posible a menos que pagara un precio exorbitante por una pequeña cajita.

Para lo primero le aseguró Gustav a Georgie que continuaba tan hermosa como siempre y le plantó un beso sobre el ombligo que aplacó cualquier sentimiento negativo que ésta tuviera por su nueva figura, pero para lo segundo… Gustav requirió de visitar tres tiendas antes de encontrar una caja minúscula, en exceso costosa, y además con la mitad del producto ya un poco pasado para adquirirla. Con todo y lo agregó a su compra, además de un par de chocolates y jugo de cereza que por casualidad sí había a disposición.

A su regreso, Georgie todavía seguía en pijamas y había aceptado a Klaus en su cama, con quien mantenía una charla incomprensible y aderezada con la ocasional caricia que le daba el bebé en las mejillas al comprender que su Mutti no se encontraba del todo bien.

—No esperaba volver después de mil vueltas por Magdeburg para encontrarte en la cama con otro hombre, ¿sabes? —Bromeó el baterista al sentarse al lado de Georgie y acariciarle la espalda—. ¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal?

—No. Sólo cansada. Había olvidado lo pesado que podía ser estar embarazada, y hoy de pronto lo he recordado.

—Uhm… ¿Y las cerezas que te traje pueden ayudar o-…?

—Eres el mejor, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —Le interrumpió Georgie al girarse un poco y mirarle por encima del hombro—. Sé que no es temporada de cerezas, pero lo recordé demasiado tarde y-…

—Hey —intervino Gustav a su vez—. No importa. Querías cerezas, fui por cerezas, y fin de la historia.

—Pero-…

—Para eso soy tu esposo, y padre de tus hijos, y todos esos otros títulos que ya había acumulado a lo largo de los años como amigo, compañero de banda y-…

—Y mi Gusti —completó Georgie con aquel que les era más preciado a los dos—. Ugh…

Pero con el estallido de emoción vino también el llanto, y Gustav no hesitó en meterse bajo las mantas detrás de Georgie y abrazarla. Klaus también hizo lo mismo, y la bajista se vio rodeada de los dos hombres en su vida que más la querían y que no dudaban en demostrarlo.

—Ustedes dos sí que hacen sentir a una chica amada.

—¿Ma?

—Sí, Klaus.

Satisfecho por haber evitado una crisis mayor, Gustav cerró los ojos contra la espalda de Georgie y se dispuso a una siesta matutina, pero entonces…

—Gus… ¿Dijiste que encontraste las cerezas?

—Sí. —Pausa—. Y también traje chocolate. Y jugo.

—Oh.

Y al instante fue hora de salir de cama y brillar.

 

Gustav no pasó por alto cuando a una escasa semana de Navidad, Georgie le sugirió aprovechar que Franziska y Frederick habían llevado a Klaus y a los perros a un paseo para salir juntos y mirar los escaparates de la ciudad.

—Pensé que ya me habías comprado un regalo de Navidad —dijo apenas se subieron al automóvil, pero Georgie se limitó a besarlo en los labios por encima de la palanca de cambios y premiar su astucia con un guiño.

—¿Y en qué lugar está escrita la regla de que sólo puede haber un regalo bajo el árbol con tu nombre, uh? Este año te has portado por demás que bien, y además de no estar en la lista de niños malos de San Nikolaus, tampoco lo estás en la mía —agregó con un tono de voz bajo e insinuante que por poco convenció a Gustav de pasarse al asiento trasero de su camioneta y continuar su charla ahí, pero Georgie no le dio más opciones al indicarle que se pusieran en marcha.

Su salida los llevó al centro comercial más cercano, en donde Georgie guió los pasos de ambos al área de jardinería, directo a…

—¡¿Una parrilla?! —Inquirió Gustav cuando Georgie se paró al lado de la más grande, y con teatralidad hizo “¡Tadán!” como si se tratara de una exhibición.

—¿Qué? —Se desinfló un poco la actitud de la bajista—. Porque pensé que este regalo te gustaría más que el reloj y los chalecos de pluma de ganso que te compré antes.

—No, no, no. Para nada. Me ha gustado, pero es sólo que… —Gustav dio los dos pasos que lo separaban de la parrilla que tenía al frente y recorrió su superficie con dos dedos en un movimiento sensual hasta entonces reservado para la bajista—. ¿Dónde la guardaremos? Es más, ¿cabrá siquiera bajo el árbol?

—Puede que no, pero sé que Frederick le va a dar a Franziska una secadora nueva y piensa ponerla junto al montón de obsequios así que…

—¿Una secadora? ¿No es un poco… sexista?

Georgie se encogió de hombros. —Es lo que ella pidió. Y Frederick no reparó en gastos cuando se trató de conseguirle el mejor modelo en eficiencia y ahorro. Si me lo preguntas, eso es tener en cuenta los deseos del otro y cumplirlos antes que tomar en cuenta bobas reglas sociales respecto a lo que es o no es un regalo, y por lo tanto yo quiero hacer lo mismo contigo. Vamos —empujó su cadera contra la de él—, sé que mueres de ganas por un asador decente. No prometo que puedas utilizarlo la mañana del veinticinco porque seguro amanece nevando y a nadie le apetecerá una chuleta o una hamburguesa cocinada al exterior, pero la primavera estará a la vuelta de la esquina y entonces será su momento de brillar. Y con ella tú.

—Es genial tu plan, excepto porque no tenemos dónde guardarla hasta entonces.

—Claro que sí. Nuestra casa podrá no estar terminada aún, pero lo estará antes de lo que imaginas, y debemos estar preparados para el gran día en que se convierta en nuestro hogar y hagamos una fiesta de inauguración, ¿no crees?

Gustav sonrió para sí. —Lo creo ahora.

—Esa es la actitud —dijo Georgie con una sonrisa idéntica—. Ahora elige un asador y sé feliz.

Y muy feliz fue Gustav.

 

En la mañana de Nochebuena fue Gustav quien sorprendió a Georgie al mostrarle los conjuntos que él y Klaus vestirían esa noche, y que consistía en monopiezas, una en blanco y rojo que asemejaba a la ropa del Santa Claus americano que decoraba los anuncios de Coca-Cola en donde era asiduo, y la otra de su ayudante el elfo mágico y que incluía un delantal de trabajo para el taller de los juguetes en donde se suponía que trabajaba. El toque final lo daban las capuchas incluidas y que terminaban en punta sobre la cabeza para mayor dramatismo.

—Oh por Diox —rió Georgie cuando terminó de procesar que el Santa Claus sería Klaus y Gustav su elfo ayudante—. ¿Dónde los conseguiste?

—Mamá los trajo consigo, dice que los compró pensando en nosotros, y a Klaus pareció gustarle la idea así que pensé que al diablo con la vergüenza y usarlos hoy.

—No olvidaré tomar fotos, eso tenlo por seguro.

—Bah. No me avergonzaré de ello.

—¿Y si las comparto en Instagram? —Inquirió Georgie con una ceja alzada y coquetería patente en su amenaza.

A modo de respuesta, Gustav lanzó las prendas sobre la cama y se lanzó sobre Georgie, consiguiendo ceñirla alrededor de la cintura y plantarle un beso húmedo en el cuello.

—No me importaría.

—¿No?

—En lo absoluto.

—Que conste… —Dijo Georgie corta de aliento, que con Klaus abajo a cargo de Frederick y el pestillo de su habitación echado, lo que siguió a esa cuasi discusión fue una pseudo—reconciliación que incluyó retirarse la ropa sólo el mínimo necesario y morder una almohada para ahogar los gemidos que no tardaron en subir tanto en volumen como en intensidad hasta acabar en un orgasmo.

Luego, cinco minutos de periodo refractario antes de bajar y fingir que el rubor de sus rostros era debido a la calefacción y no un revolcón imprevisto.

 

A pesar de la tensión que se vivió en la cocina desde temprano en la mañana y hasta bien entrada la tarde, Gustav supo manejar el estrés de preparar la cena Navideña para treinta personas sin perder la paciencia ni una sola vez, sólo limitándose a dar órdenes precisas a quienes se ofrecían a ayudarle, y con amabilidad retiraba a quienes sólo estorbaban en su camino para que el asado de cordero y sus acompañantes salieran a la perfección.

Entre idas y vueltas, Franziska fue su principal ayudante, auxiliados ambos por Frederick, que se contentó con la labor pesada de lavar ollas y utensilios, lavar las verduras, y pelar y cortar todo tal cual se lo pedían. La única ausente fue Georgie, y eso tras recibir un codazo accidental en el estómago cuando la cocina se hizo pequeña con cuatro personas ahí dentro, por lo que Erna la sustituyó y a la bajista no le quedó de otra más que retirarse a la sala a cuidar de Klaus mientras los preparativos continuaban su marcha.

A eso de las cinco empezaron a llegar los invitados, y para entonces Georgie ya tenía puesto el vestido verde oscuro de manga larga se le ceñía al pecho pero caía suelto sobre su pequeña barriga y que con intención de ayudarle a aplazar la noticia de su embarazo Gustav le había obsequiado desde una semana atrás. Consigo traía a Klaus de la mano y vestido con su atuendo, el cual causó sensación y revuelo entre los Schäfers presentes, quienes no escatimaron en besos y abrazos que el bebé soportó estoico sin llorar ni una vez al ser presentado ante tantos desconocidos.

Gustav no tardó en unírseles tras una corta ducha, y después aparecer en su propio disfraz de elfo, creando una conmoción entre sus tías, primos y sobrinas, que tomaron fotos sin parar del tierno momento.

—Debo admitir que eres el ayudante más sexy de Santa Klaus —le susurró Georgie al oído en una pasada, enfilando directo a la mesa de servicio de donde se sirvió del ponche sin piquete que específicamente se había preparado para los críos más pequeños de la familia.

Dejando a Klaus con una tía suya que ya le había plantado al bebé dos besos repletos de carmín en el rostro, Gustav fue detrás de Georgie, y fingiendo que a su vez se servía ponche (el suyo con alcohol), no perdió en susurrarle de vuelta que esa ofensa podía hacerla aparecer en la lista de niñas traviesas y a cambio podría ser que ya no recibiera sus regalos a medianoche.

—No importa —le retó ella con una sonrisa satisfecha—, esta mañana ya tuve uno de mis regalos.

—Oh, Georgie…

—Tienen que probar esté paté de carne —dijo de pronto una prima segunda de Gustav al interponerse entre ambos para hundir un trozo de tostada en el tazón que estaba justo detrás de ellos en la mesa de servicio—. Es lo mejor que he comido en meses.

—Lo sé —dijo Gustav tras recuperarse por la interrupción—. Yo lo cociné.

—¿En serio? Oh, en verdad tienes más talentos de los que se pueden contar, ¿eh? —Dijo al apretarle el brazo y paladear un segundo trozo de tostada hasta tope de paté—. Tienes que pasarme la receta, no lo olvides.

—Para nada.

Esperando hasta quedarse a solas, Gustav y Georgie compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

—Ok, ya basta de coquetear con tus tías abuelas cerca, ¿ok? —Pidió Georgie una tregua—. Ya es bastante incómodo tener que vivir con el nerviosismo de que alguien se acerque a mí y diga que he subido de peso para tener que confirmar que estoy en estado interesante como para además sumar a los rumores que se nos vio actuar como un par de adolescentes hormonales.

—Tsk, vale —aceptó Gustav a regañadientes, pues de cualquier modo antes de que se acabara la velada darían la noticia de que el segundo venía en camino y no le encontraba sentido a ocultarlo con tanto ahínco por sólo un par de horas, pero si era lo que Georgie prefería, que así fuera.

El resto de la tarde se les escurrió entre los dedos atendiendo a la reducida concurrencia que en años anteriores había estado mezclada con otras visitas no del todo deseadas, y que en esa ocasión eran el número perfecto para hacer de aquella reunión del clan Schäfer una Nochebuena agradable y sin conflicto alguno.

Cerca ya de las ocho y a punto de servirse la cena llegó por fin Melissa, quien arribaba con retraso porque la esperaban desde las siete, pero traía consigo una montaña de regalos que por poco se vino al piso de no ser porque Gustav le ayudó a mantener el equilibrio y acomodar después la docena de cajas de distintos tamaños y proporciones debajo del árbol de Navidad.

—Espera a que Klaus vea lo que le compré —dijo ella de pasada, y Gustav se vio tentado de preguntar a qué en específico de todo lo que podía haber ahí se refería—. ¿Ya dieron la gran noticia?

—Lo haremos durante la cena.

Y en efecto, luego de que los adultos se reunieran en torno a la mesa del comedor y los platos estuvieran rebosantes de comida igual que las copas de vino, Gustav puso pausa a las conversaciones de los demás, y tras aclararse la garganta, miró a Georgie para corroborar que seguían adelante y soltó la bomba:

—Klaus va a tener próximamente un hermanito o hermana.

El barullo que su aviso provocó entre los presentes bastó para que la comida se enfriara luego de que cada Schäfer se pusiera en pie para abrazar a Georgie y la acosara con las preguntas de rigor acerca de cuántos meses estaba (“apenas entrando al segundo trimestre”), la probable fecha de parto (“más o menos mediados de mayo”) y si ya tenían claro el sexo del bebé (“todavía no, pero el próximo mes lo sabremos con certeza”).

Sin ningún comentario malintencionado a la vista, Gustav sólo tuvo que lidiar con lo más próximo a uno, que era la frase “¿Y no es un poco pronto para un segundo hijo?”, dicha por parte de una de sus tías más ancianas y que por su cuenta había tenido a sus seis hijos uno tras otro, por lo que no era la más adecuada para señalarlos con su dedo juzgón.

—En realidad no —respondió Gustav con una sonrisa—. Se acomodó a la perfección con los tiempos del próximo disco, así que era el momento ideal.

—Así Klaus tendrá con quién jugar sin que haya una diferencia muy pronunciada —secundó Georgie, que de antemano se había preparado con frases de reserva y había hecho uso de una de ellas.

Su serenidad para responder a cualquier comentario les valió la cena tranquila que tuvieron a continuación, y que durante el resto de la velada todo crío menor de diez años le pidiera a Georgie tocarle el estómago y la acosaran con preguntas que iban desde “¿Es verdad que ahí dentro tienes un bebé?” hasta “¿Cómo llegó ese bebé ahí?” y un risible “Has tenido sexo con el primo GusGus, ¿verdad?” dicho de una de las sobrinas más pequeñas del baterista, pero al parecer, también de las más enteradas del mundo de los adultos y sin una pizca de vergüenza para tratar el tema.

En algún punto de la noche, Georgie se excusó para atender una llamada de Robert en la planta alta donde el ruido no fuera tan estridente, y al ver que se tardaba en volver, Gustav subió a su dormitorio y la encontró ahí descalza y recostada en su cama con las piernas colgando de fuera.

—¿Todo bien con Robert?

—De maravilla. Está en América, en Brasil para ser más precisos. Dice que el calor ha estado demasiado húmedo para su gusto y que lamenta no haber podido estar aquí para pasar Navidad con nosotros, pero que ya nos lo compensará cuando tenga oportunidad.

—Oh. —Pasando a sentarse a su lado en la cama, Gustav le rozó el muslo desnudo que había quedado expuesto al subírsele el vestido—. ¿Mencionó cuándo tendrá vacaciones?

—De hecho… No vacaciones tal cual, pero mencionó que estará en Suiza para inicios de enero, y que tendrá unos días libres a su disposición. Él podría venir, pero nosotros también podríamos ir... —Lanzó la propuesta con un dejo de anhelo en su voz—. Quizá rentar un chalet cerca de las pistas de patinaje, y disfrutar de la nieve como es debido.

—No suena mal…

Gustav visualizó pasar esos días en Suiza, no esquiando porque él no era lo que se decía muy hábil sobre los esquís y deslizándose sobre la nieve, pero sí sentado al exterior con una taza de chocolate caliente, los pies en lo alto enfundados en calcetines dobles, y dándose el delicioso placer de no hacer absolutamente nada. Un plus sería rentar un chalet con cama grande, chimenea en la habitación, y de ser posible, una piel (podía ser imitación) de oso en donde no se resistiría a hacerle el amor a Georgie hasta que uno de los dos pidiera clemencia.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que estás pensando en algo sucio? —Murmuró Georgie, que más que poderes sobrenaturales o de deducción, lo que sentía era los dedos de Gustav subiendo por la cara interna de sus muslos de manera lenta y sensual.

—¿Ops? Te imaginaba desnuda sobre una piel de oso.

Georgie soltó una risotada. —¿En serio?

—Ajá.

—Qué fantasía la tuya y… Supongo que… ¿Podría ser? —Una pausa—. ¿Juras que sobre una piel de oso?

—Oh, no se vale que te burles —dijo Gustav haciéndole cosquillas con los dedos cerca de la ingle—. Es una fantasía mía, y al menos no es tan cliché como hacer que te vistas de colegiala o de enfermera.

—No me importaría hacerlo, ¿sabes? Siempre me gustó la idea de llevar una faldita tableada y moverme con coquetería. Hasta podría llamarte Herr Schäfer y pedirte que revisaras mis ecuaciones.

—Ew, ¿álgebra? Ni hablarlo, eso acabaría con la sensualidad del momento —desechó Gustav la propuesta—. Además, desde que Bill usó falda a cuadros me resulta imposible imaginar sexy ese conjunto.

—Tú te lo pierdes, ¡ah! —Suspiró Georgie al abrir un poco las piernas y darle camino libre a Gustav, quien jugueteaba con el elástico de sus bragas y la hacía sufrir—. Gusti… No podemos. Tú familia está abajo, y no tardará en subir alguien para averiguar por qué no hemos bajado.

—Qué se jodan —dijo Gustav, a quien poco le importaban esas interrupciones porque antes se había asegurado de poner el pestillo en la puerta y sabía que tenían derecho a un poco de privacidad—. Soy un hombre adulto y tú mi esposa, el resto pueden dejarlo a su libre imaginación.

—Mmm… Si lo pones así…

Gustav no perdió oportunidad de bajarse de la cama y sobre sus rodillas posicionarse entre las piernas de Georgie. La bajista no opuso resistencia cuando le recorrió la cara externa de los muslos con las manos, y mucho menos cuando tiró de sus bragas y se las deslizó hasta sacar primero una pierna y después la otra.

Georgie le miró con ojos entornados y el labio inferior presionado entre sus dientes, a la expectativa del primer contacto que sellaría el trato y que no le defraudó cuando Gustav metió la cabeza por debajo del vestido y le besó justo en el pubis.

—Ay… —Se retorció la bajista, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando la lengua de Gustav se abrió paso entre sus labios y le rozó el clítoris.

El sabor estalló en la lengua de Gustav, y éste no hesitó en conseguir otra probada, y luego otra, de tal manera en que pronto estaba Georgie arqueando la espalda y gimiendo con una mano en la boca y la otra estrujando el cobertor arrugado entre sus dedos.

El orgasmo que acompañó aquellas atenciones fue intenso, largo, y la dejó desmadejada sobre la cama, incapaz de más que respirar y tragar saliva con dificultad.

—Eso fue fácil —dijo Gustav con orgullo.

—No, es que eres demasiado bueno en eso —acotó Georgie favoreciendo a su vanidad—. Diox santo, Gus… Me tiemblan las piernas.

—Genial.

—Hablo en serio.

—Yo también —dijo Gustav, recogiendo las bragas del suelo y acomodándoselas de vuelta en las piernas. La única ayuda que Georgie pudo prestar fue la de alzar un poco la cadera, y con blasfemo placer observó Gustav la mancha de humedad que apareció en la entrepierna.

—No sé cómo podré mirar a la cara a tu familia cuando bajemos.

—Bah, no será para tanto. Yo repartiré besos con esta misma boca —rió Gustav, y a cambio se ganó una débil patada por cortesía de Georgie, quien llamó su nombre en tono de reclamo.

—¡No, ni lo pienses! Antes te lavas los dientes, por favor, o no podré mirar a nadie a la cara el resto de la noche.

—Vale, era broma.

—Más te vale —dijo Georgie, y luego consultó la hora. Apenas habían pasado veinte minutos desde que subieran, pero ya era hora de volver a aparecer en público.

Ayudando a Georgie a levantarse de la cama y a servirle de consejero para arreglar unos mechones despeinados de su cabello y a cerciorarse de que sus mejillas no resplandecían como señales de tránsito, Gustav dio por buena su apariencia y le palmeó el trasero.

—En marcha.

Y volvieron a reunirse con sus familias.

 

La mañana de Navidad incluyó un poco de resaca por parte de Gustav, ojeras en Georgie por la resaca que le ocasionó la comilona, y a Klaus pidiendo desayuno a la hora habitual sin importarle que los adultos prefirieran quedarse en cama antes que ponerse en pie y prepararle desayuno.

—Te toca, es tu hijo —murmuró Georgie con la cabeza echada atrás en su almohada y lista para volver al país de los sueños y a sus ronquidos.

—No estemos tan seguros… —Replicó Gustav en idéntico tono de cansancio—. En cambio, lo vi salir de ti.

—Shisha —enunció Klaus, que en lenguaje de bebé eso era ‘salchicha’ y de preferencia con huevos—. ¡Ma! ¡Pa! ¡Shisha! —Seguido de balbuceos incomprensibles mientras rodaba entre los dos sobre las mantas y hacía lo posible por arrancarlos de la cama.

Gustav dio media vuelta en el colchón y su cabeza amenazó con estallarle. —Ough… Creo que fueron esos últimos los que me han hecho daño.

—¿Qué, los últimos diez? —Le chanceó Georgie abriendo un ojo y mirando las sombras que apenas se desdibujaban en su habitación.

Después de todo, faltaban todavía unos minutos para las siete, y el sol todavía era una mancha en el horizonte que no iluminaba nada.

—Pa guta shisha —siguió Klaus con su cantaleta, y ya que no tardaría en soltarse llorando y con ello despertar al resto de los invitados que se habían quedado a dormir en casa de Franziska, Gustav hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano al sentarse en la cama y tallarse ambos ojos con la vana esperanza de despertar un poco más.

—¿Vas a hacerle desayuno?

—¿Qué otra opción me queda antes de que llore?

—Mmm… —Arrugando el rostro en una mueca, Georgie expresó un quejido y también se sentó—. Vale. Hagámoslo juntos y después volvamos a la cama.

Acordando encontrarse en la cocina dentro de cinco minutos, Georgie se encargó del pañal húmedo de Klaus mientras Gustav bajaba y ponía en marcha la cafetera con media cucharada extra de café para asegurarse una dosis de cafeína que sirviera a sus propósitos. Para cuando Georgie bajó con Klaus en brazos y envuelta en un albornoz, Gustav ya le tenía lista su taza preparada tal como la prefería y la bajista le agradeció con un quedo “gracias” antes de beber el primer sorbo de la mañana y sentirse mil veces mejor que antes.

Mil mejor, pero todavía cien mil peor, según comprobó Gustav al darle ese mágico primer sorbo a su propia taza y sentir que el calor del líquido dulzón le calentaba el cuerpo y alejaba los tentáculos de la resaca que lo rodeaban antes.

—¿Tuto, ma? —Inquirió Klaus, extendiendo sus manitas en dirección a la taza de Georgie, y la bajista le permitió un pequeño sorbo que el bebé declaró como desagradable arrugando la nariz.

—Menos mal que todavía no va a desarrollar su primer vicio —dijo Gustav, abriendo la puerta del refrigerador para buscar los ingredientes necesarios del desayuno.

—No cantes victoria tan temprano —intervino Georgie mientras montaba la sillita alta de Klaus frente a la mesa y a Klaus contra el respaldo antes de bajar la tapa—. Si nos descuidamos, ya sabes quiénes le enseñarían a fumar por considerarlo divertido.

—Antes les corto los dedos —gruñó Gustav, que con perfecta claridad podía visualizar a Bill extendiéndole a un Klaus de cinco años un cigarrillo y a Tom encendiéndoselo con su mechero sólo porque el crío había preguntado a qué sabía eso.

—¡Paaa! —Clamó Klaus su atención, golpeando la mesa de su sillita alta con un puño regordete—. ¡Rápido!

Gustav rió entre dientes. —Vaya, esa palabra sí la sabe decir a la perfección, pero ‘papi’ no. Qué caray…

—Acostúmbrate. Es normal que aprendan a decir palabrotas antes que ‘gracias’ y ‘por favor’ —dijo Franziska, apareciendo de pronto en la cocina en pijama y con el cabello recogido en lo alto de su cabeza como una coleta despeinada—. El café huele delicioso hasta la planta alta. Buenos días.

—Buen día —respondieron Gustav y Georgie en coro, y mientras Franziska le hacía carantoñas a Klaus, la bajista se encargó de servirle el café y extenderle la taza.

—Gracias —dijo Franziska y bebió—. Maldita resaca. Y deduzco que no soy la única.

—Ciertamente no —confirmó Gustav, ya con los ingredientes listos pero dudando de si era el platillo indicado—. ¿A alguna de ustedes le apetece comer hot-cakes?

—Klaus es quien tiene la última palabra —dijo Georgie, pero para entonces el bebé había escuchado la palabra mágica, y entre huevos y salchicha o comer hot-cakes con abundante miel, era obvia cuál sería su respuesta.

Porque no serían pocos los que despertaran en el transcurso de las siguientes horas, sin contar con que había varios niños entre los presentes y seguro que sus padres estaban lidiando con resacas y desvelos similares, los tres se pusieron manos a la obra para cocinar un altero de hot-cakes que por el aroma no tardaron en propiciar la llegada de más personas a la cocina, atraídas tanto por el dulce desayuno como por la compañía.

Además del desayuno, el momento estelar de esa mañana fue sentarse en torno al árbol de Navidad y comenzar a abrir los regalos que se habían acumulado hasta considerarse un montículo peligroso por el precario equilibrio en el que se sostenía.

Como anfitriones, fueron Franziska y Frederick quienes se encargaron de leer los nombres de las tarjetas y distribuir los regalos, y los chillidos de emoción, los gritos, y el exceso de papel de envolver arrugado en el piso no tardaron en ser los tres componentes centrales sobre los que se desenvolvió el evento.

Tal cual era costumbre, entre los parientes políticos fue Georgie quien reinó al ser su pila de regalos superior a la de cualquier otra persona, y Gustav quien se pavoneó porque de entre los primos era su esposa la consentida de las tías asistentes.

Klaus tampoco se quedó atrás, pues al ser el bebé más pequeño de momento en el clan Schäfer (honor que sólo le sería arrebatado por su próximo hermanito o hermanita) recibió una cantidad ingente de ropa, juguetes, y objetos diversos que el bebé encontró interesantes, pero no tanto como una caja de cartón donde le había sido obsequiado un carro a control remoto a su tamaño y que prefirió por encima del resto de sus nuevas pertenencias. Jugando a esconderse y luego sacar una mano por una de las rendijas laterales, Klaus ignoró cualquier otra diversión que no fuera esa, y Georgie no pudo contener la tentación de tomarle una fotografía justo en el momento en que Gustav hacía amagos de meterse a la caja con él y juntos compartían un momento de padre e hijo inolvidable.

La convivencia del día se extendió hasta tarde, y en algún punto dio inicio el éxodo de parientes que por fin volvían a sus casas y dejaban atrás platos sucios, desorden, pero también alegría.

Al cerrarle la puerta al último del grupo, Franziska exhaló con alivio al comprobar que detrás sólo quedaba familia directa, a excepción de Melissa, quien se había despedido temprano de Georgie porque tenía que tomar un transporte directo a Berlín para visitar a unos amigos a los que había prometido encontrar ese día y con quienes se hospedaría. En cambio los padres de Gustav se iban a quedar con ellos una noche más, y aprovechando que estaban dispuestos a cuidar de Klaus un rato, el baterista le propuso a Georgie subir y darse una ducha.

La ducha a la que hizo mención no iba con intenciones de que fuera juntos, pero cuando Georgie lo sugirió así, Gustav no dudo en desnudarse y unírsele bajo el chorro de agua caliente en un abrazo íntimo en donde la única interferencia era el considerable bulto que ahora adornaba su vientre bajo.

—Podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo —murmuró Georgie con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Gustav le besaba el cuello y acariciaba su espalda con dedos firmes—. Klaus todavía debe de seguir jugando con su caja.

—Bendita caja y bendita infancia —respondió Gustav entre besos, extasiado por tener a Georgie a su disposición y listo para sacar el mejor provecho de su situación actual, pero su encuentro se limitó a besos, y a ser masturbado con jabón hasta correrse contra su estómago en un tiempo ridículo y vergonzoso—. Lo siento… Hacía tiempo que yo no y… Uhm…

—No importa —dijo Georgie plantándole un beso en la boca—. Es por lo de ayer.

—Oh. Es que pensé que podríamos hacer el amor.

—Y podemos. Pero no en la ducha. Mi equilibrio no es tan bueno como antes con esta barriga, pero podemos ir a la cama y ser lo más silenciosos posible para que nadie se entere de qué hacemos ahí —le provocó ella a una travesura que les recordaba a viejas visitas a la casa paterna, en donde el tiempo y su capacidad de callar habían sido factor clave para salirse con la suya—. ¿Crees poder con el reto?

Dispuesto a comprobar si estaba en sus capacidades, Gustav cerró la llave del agua y se apresuró a coger una toalla con la que empezó a secarlos a ambos.

Pese a no ser los críos que diez años atrás conseguían montárselo en las narices de los adultos sin ser atrapados, tanto Gustav como Georgie corroboraron, que en efecto, podían si querían.

Y querían mucho…

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
